christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Underoath
Underoath is a post-hardcore band that originated out of Tampa, Florida in the United States. The band was created by founding members Dallas Taylor and Luke Morton."Alternative Press Podcast - UnderOATH". Retrieved on November 22, 2019. History Origins and Act of Depression (1997-1999) Underoath began on November 30, 1997, created by Dallas Taylor on Vocals and Luke Morton on Guitars in Ocala, Florida."Underoath Biography". MP3.com. Retrieved on November 24, 2019. Morton devised their name from a verse in the Bible.Dudley, Chris (May 4, 2006). "Underoath Interview May 4, 2006". Drivenfaroff.com. Interviewed by Manuel Garcia. Retrieved on November 24, 2019. Aaron Gillespie attended Morton's church, which led him to be hired on by the band as their Drummer and Clean Vocalist, with Guitarist Corey Steger and Bassist Rey Anasco joining soon thereafter. Anasco, however, departed within a year, leading Octavio Fernandez to joined the band in his place. At the time, all the members were in high school.Chamberlin, Spencer; Gillespie, Aaron (July 17, 2006). "Interview With Underoath". Europunk.net. Retrieved on November 24, 2019. After performing at several festivals and touring around Florida, the band signed with Takehold Records in 1999. Around that time, Morton departed without appearing on any official releases, despite forming the band. The band released their debut album, Act of Depression that year.J. Downey, Ryan. "Underoath Biography". AllMusic. Retrieved on December 1, 2019. Cries of the Past and The Changing of Times (2000-2003) In 2000, Christopher Dudley joined the band as their Keyboardist, with him debuting on their sophomore album, Cries of the Past, which quickly sold 3,000 copies. That same year, Matt Clark was placed on Bass, as Fernandez would take on Rhythm Guitars and Steger on Lead Guitars. In 2001, Takehold Records was bought out by Tooth & Nail Records, which led to Underoath signing a contract to be signed to T&N's subsidiary, Solid State Records, being joined by a few of their labelmates such as Few Left Standing and Luti-Kriss. Billy Nottke and Tim McTague would join on Bass and Lead Guitars respectively, as Clark and Steger had both departed. In 2002, Grant Brandell would join the band on Bass, replacing Nottke."Underoath welcomes new bassist". Lambgoat. February 18, 2002. Retrieved on December 3, 2019. However, before Nottke departed, he had recorded on the band's next album, The Changing of Times, which featured Nottke, Gillespie, Taylor, McTague, and Dudley.dust666 (July 14, 2007). "Underoath - The Changing of Times". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on December 3, 2019. In 2003, Taylor was asked to depart from the band, yet left on his own accord. This led to Matt Tarpey of Winter Solstice fill-in on Vocals.Sharpe-Young, Gary. "Underoath". MusicMight. Retrieved on December 3, 2019. In October 2003, the band added Spencer Chamberlin, formerly of This Runs Through, as their newest Vocalist. James Smith would also join on Guitars. They're Only Chasing Safety and Define the Great Line (2004-2007) During the early months of 2004, the band entered the studio to record their new album, which would debut Chamberlin, Brandell, and Smith to the band's lineup. They're Only Chasing Safety was released on June 15, 2004, which began the band's climb to fame; the album was certified gold by the end of 2005. Gillespie at this point was the only original member of the band, with Dudley being the second longest-running member. This led to drastic changes in style, as the band originally took a death metal approach, which changed to a post-hardcore and metalcore style. In January 2006, the band recorded and released their fifth album, Define the Great Line; the title is presented upon the theory of an individual having "to find that line and that way to live your life". The band released their newest album, with the assistance of Matt Goldman, who had previously produced albums for Norma Jean and The Chariot and Adam Dutkiewicz of Killswitch Engage and Times of Grace. The band would go to Sweden to film a music video for their songs, "In Regards to Myself" and "Writing on the Walls"; the latter was later nominated for the 2007 Grammy Awards for Best Short Form Music Video."49th Annual Grammy Awards Winner List". National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences. Retrieved on December 4, 2019. The album would be released on June 20, 2006. The band would perform at Cornerstone Festival in 2006.Benson, Kelly. "Cornerstone Festival 2006 Review". HM Magazine. Retrieved on December 4, 2019. Most of 2006, however, was not spent touring, due to the band wanting to focus on their friendship and their beliefs."Underoath drops off Warped Tour". PunkNews.org. June 29, 2006. Retrieved on December 4, 2019.Staddon, Tristan (October 2006). "Sometimes You Walk the Line, Sometimes the Line Walks You". Alternative Press (219). pp. 180–186. In late 2006, the band toured through Europe, Asia, and Australia. In February through April 2007, the band toured with Taking Back Sunday and Armor for Sleep."Taking Back Sunday: North American Headling Tour". ultimate-guitar.com. December 7, 2006. Retrieved on December 4, 2019. In February of 2007, the band shot music videos for "You're Ever So Inviting" and "A Monument Suspended in Time".Tate, Jason (January 25, 2007). "Underoath Shoot Two Videos". AbsolutePunk.net. Retrieved on December 4, 2019. That year the band toured around, going on a Canadian tour, followed by Taste of Chaos World Tour, while also playing Cornerstone Festival."Line-up for Cornerstone Festival at Cornerstone (Bushnell) on 25 June 2007". Last.fm. Retrieved on December 4, 2019. On July 17, 2007, the band released a DVD titled 777."Underoath - 777 (DVD) - Release Date". AbsolutePunk.net. Retrieved on December 4, 2019. While on a tour with Every Time I Die, Poison the Well, and former Vocalist Dallas Taylor's newest band Maylene and the Sons of Disaster, Gillespie had to depart to have surgery on an infection on his hand. Instead of the whole band departing from the tour, they hired Kenny Bozich, who performed Drums for Gillespie's side-project The Almost, to fill in."Shows". Retrieved on December 4, 2019. Lost in the Sound of Separation, departure of Gillespie, and Ø (Disambiguation) ''(2008-2011) The band would begin to work on their next album, which they would begin recording between March and April 2008. The album, ''Lost in the Sound of Separation, was released through Solid State on September 2, 2008.Mitchell Peters (July 15, 2008). "Underoath Gets 'Lost in Sound' On New Album". Billboard. Retrieved on December 5, 2019. On May 27, 2008, the band released a third-person documentary, titled Survive, Kaleidoscope."Underoath - Survive, Kaleidoscope". Billboard. Retrieved on December 5, 2019. During mid-2008, Underoath joined the 30-city Rockstar Energy Mayhem Tour with bands such as a Slipknot, Disturbed, Mastodon, and DragonForce. Later that year, the band would tour with Saosin, The Devil Wears Prada, P.O.S., Person L, and The Famine."Underoath / The Devil Wears Prada / Saosin / P.O.S.". PunkNew.org. August 12, 2008. Retrieved on December 5, 2019. In Fall 2010, the band entered the studio to record their newest album. However, before the band recorded the album, Gillespie would depart from the band."Aaron Gillespie Leaves Underoath". Ultimate Guitar. Retrieved on December 6, 2019."UNDEROATH AND AARON AMICABLY PARTS WAYS". Myspace. April 5, 2010. Retrieved on December 6, 2019. The band would also enter the studio on May 24, 2010, to record the follow up to Lost in Sound of Separation. Following the departure of the last original member Gillespie, the band hired the former Norma Jean Drummer Daniel Davison to take over.Heisel, Scott (May 10, 2010). "Former Norma Jean drummer Daniel Davison joins Underoath". Alternative Press. Retrieved on December 6, 2019. The band would then embark on The Cool Tour with As I Lay Dying and Blessthefall. The band's next album, Ø (Disambiguation), was released on November 9, 2010, through Tooth & Nail Records.Karan, Tim (August 31, 2010). "Exclusive: Underoath reveal release date for "Disambiguation"". Alternative Press. Retrieved on December 6, 2019. The band would then sign with Roadrunner Records for worldwide distribution."Roadrunner Records Signs Underoath". Retrieved on December 6, 2019. Tyler Smith of The Word Alive filled in on Vocals for Chamberlin, who had a foodborne disease, on November 23, 2010. Anthology, breakup, and farewell tour (2012-2013) On October 2, 2012, the band announced that they would be disbanding. In addition to this announcement, the band released a compilation called Anthology (1999-2013), on November 6, 2012."Underoath Announces Plans to Disband". Retrieved on December 6, 2019. On October 9, 2012, they announced their final tour with mewithoutYou, As Cities Burn, and letlive. as opening acts."Underoath farewell tour tickets on sale now". Alternative Press. Retrieved on December 6, 2019. On January 26, 2013, the band played their final show in St. Petersburg, Florida. Aaron Gillespie also performed on a few songs that night."Aaron Gillespie Performs With Underoath At Last Ever Show On Farewell Tour". Rock Sound Magazine. Retrieved on December 6, 2019. Reunion and Erase Me (2015-present) In July 2015, the band teased about a possible reunion. On August 17, 2015, the band's first show since 2013, was announced, headlining the Self Help Fest in San Bernardino, California on March 19, 2016, alongside A Day to Remember. The band would later confirm a reunion.Sharp, Tyler (August 17, 2015). "Aaron Gillespie, Spencer Chamberlin talk Underoath reunion: The hiatus is off". Alternative Press. Retrieved on December 6, 2019. The band would later announce a new album titled Erase Me, which would be released through Fearless Records on April 6, 2018."Underoath Return with Their First Album in Eight Years, Premiere New Song". Exclaim!. Retrieved on December 6, 2019. Prior to that, the band would release two singles, "On My Teeth" and "Rapture". The band would go on a tour titled the No Fix Tour with Dance Gavin Dance. "Underoath announce 2018 spring headling tour with Dance Gavin Dance". AXS. Retrieved on December 6, 2019. "On My Teeth" would be nominated for a Grammy nomination for Best Metal Performance on December 7, 2018."Underoath | Artist". Recording Academy Grammy Awards. Retrieved on December 6, 2019. The band supported Korn and Alice in Chains on a mid-2019 tour. "Korn and Alice in Chains Announce Joint Tour With Underoath". Spin. Retrieved on December 6, 2019. Members Current * Spencer Chamberlin - Unclean Vocals, Rhythm Guitars (2003-2013, 2015-present) * Timothy McTague - Lead Guitars, Backing Vocals (2001-2013, 2015-present) * James Smith - Lead and Rhythm Guitars (2003-2013, 2015-present) * Grant Brandell - Bass (2002-2013, 2015-present) * Christopher Dudley - Keyboards (2000-2013, 2015-present) * Aaron Gillespie - Drums, Clean Vocals (1997-2010, 2015-present) Former * Dallas Taylor - Unclean Vocals (1997-2003) * Luke Morton - Lead Guitars (1997-1999) * Corey Steger - Rhythm Guitars (1998-1999), Lead Guitars (1999-2001), Backing Vocals (1998-2001) * Kelly Scott Nunn - Rhythm Guitars (2002-2003) * Rey Anasco - Bass (1997-1999) * Octavio Fernandez - Bass (1999-2000), Rhythm Guitars (2000-2003) * Matt Clark - Bass (2000-2001) * Billy Nottke - Bass (2001-2002) * Daniel Davison - Drums (2010-2013) Live * Matt Tarpey - Lead Vocals (2003) * Tyler Smith - Lead Vocals (2011) * Alena Carson - Rhythm Guitars, Backing Vocals (2000) * Kenny Bozich - Drums (2008) Discography Studio albums * Act of Depression (1999) * Cries of the Past (2000) * The Changing of Times (2002) * They're Only Chasing Safety (2004) * Define the Great Line (2006) * Lost in the Sound of Separation (2008) * Ø (Disambiguation) ''(2010) * ''Erase Me (2018) Live albums * Survive, Kaleidoscope (2008) * Live at Koko (2010) Compilations * Play Your Old Stuff (2011) * Anthology: 1999-2013 (2012) * Icon Underoath (2014) Singles * "Reinventing Your Exit" (2004) * "It's Dangerous Business Walking Out Your Front Door" (2004) * "Writing on the Walls" (2006) * "In Regards to Myself" (2006) * "Your Ever So Inviting" (2007) * "A Moment Suspended in Time" (2007) * "Desperate Times, Desperate Measures" (2008) * "Too Bright to See, Too Loud to Hear" (2009) * "In Division" (2010) * "Paper Lung" (2012) * "Sunburnt" (2013) * "Unsound" (2013) * "On My Teeth" (2018) * "Rapture" (2018) * "ihateit" (2018) Compilation appearances * Warped Tour 2005 Tour Compilation (2005) * ¡Policia!: A Tribute to the Police ''(2005) * ''Warped Tour 2006 Tour Compilation (2006) * Incorporated (2007) * Warped Tour 2009 Tour Compilation (2009) DVDs * 777 (2007) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Post-Hardcore Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Hardcore Punk Bands Category:Screamo Bands Category:Emo Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Takehold Records artists Category:Solid State Records artists Category:Fearless Records artists Category:Tooth & Nail Records artists Category:Roadrunner Records artists Category:United States Bands Category:Former Christian Metal Bands